


关于吵架的解决方式选择

by FriedelA



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedelA/pseuds/FriedelA
Summary: 原作者Lofter@Faust1621老司机在2016年的最后一天飙起了车～微量猪波～





	

说实话拉姆一直不知道穆勒在生活的每个方面都是如此创意满满，即使他们已经在一起生活了很长时间。从最开始的求婚到后来的厨艺展示，就连浪漫小王子波多尔斯基都不得不承认穆勒的统治地位。拉姆都没好意思纠正波多尔斯基，穆勒那根本就不是浪漫，而是作大死，也就是自己这种心地善良的人才能忍受……  
“巴斯蒂，你敢不敢回家和卢卡斯搞点儿愉悦身心的运动？我们是在咖啡店里，不是你家的客厅里。”拉姆淡定地喝咖啡，淡定地甩出致命一击。  
施魏因施泰格露出了惊恐的眼神：“你怎么知道我们在客厅里干什么？菲利普你是不是监视我的家！”  
拉姆翻了个白眼。我监视你家？我还年轻我还不想这么早就瞎眼。  
“对了菲利普，托马斯怎么没跟着你出来啊？”波多尔斯基在一边试图转移拉姆的注意力。  
拉姆垂下眼睛看着盘子里那个被刀叉分尸惨烈的巧克力麦芬，一时间不知道从哪里说起了。  
于是咖啡桌上的气氛变得无比诡异，没有人说话，偶尔响起亲嘴的声音。  
“我昨天和托马斯吵架来着……”最后拉姆吞吞吐吐地说了一句。  
亲嘴的声音消失了。拉姆抬起头，就看见施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基惊恐地看着自己，搞得拉姆还以为自己刚刚说出了什么不得了的话：“你们干嘛用这种眼神看着我？我只是和托马斯吵架了，又不是分手了。”  
施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基对视了一下，然后施魏因施泰格小心翼翼地问了句“然后呢”。  
“然后我们就在这里喝咖啡了啊。”拉姆无比冷静地回答。  
作为发小，施魏因施泰格震惊的成分还是少于波多尔斯基的。毕竟他比波多尔斯基更了解拉姆，这个小个子男人并不是情绪起伏过大的人，吵架在他眼里或许只是像没赶上前一趟地铁一样平常。但如果观察仔细的话，还是能看出拉姆脸上的不高兴。  
施魏因施泰格知道不应该管拉姆的事情，可是看着拉姆这样下去也不成啊，要是不能解决问题他还怎么跟波多尔斯基回家搞点儿运动对不对。  
施魏因施泰格这边还没酝酿出情绪，那边波多尔斯基已经开始给拉姆支招了。什么离家出走啦什么另找对象啊，说的那叫一个风生水起兴致勃勃，幸好施魏因施泰格及时出手制止了波多尔斯基。拉姆放下咖啡杯，看样子是准备回去了。  
“总归还是要面对托马斯的啊。”拉姆的表情高深莫测，但其实他只是不想被穆勒的短信继续轰炸下去了，要不然他的手机肯定是第一个跳出来抗议的。

但是，但是，要是拉姆提前知晓穆勒在他到家之后会做什么，那他即使牺牲了手机也不会向黄暴势力低头的。  
天知道穆勒的脑子里怎么多了这种少儿不宜的东西，难道有谁向他传授了什么限制级的东西吗。  
当拉姆刚进家门就被穆勒一把拽过去亲上嘴唇的时候拉姆还在感慨现在的人呐就是这么直接，所以他闭着眼睛专心致志地接吻，压根没注意到穆勒拉着他往卧室走，等到他再次睁开眼睛的时候就发现自己仰面躺在床上，唯一让他不舒服的是，他的手腕似乎被什么绑住了。  
等下，绑住？  
拉姆努力仰头想要看看到底怎么回事的样子逗乐了穆勒，他笑起来的时候褶子和露出的牙齿成正比：“菲利菲利你在找什么呀？”  
明知故问。  
拉姆假装恼火地瞪着穆勒：“或许伟大的作死小能手穆勒先生能告诉我我的手腕上是什么。”  
“你猜猜看呗。”  
“我记得今天早上好像是你惹我生气来着。”  
“你可真没情趣菲利，所以为了惩罚你我不准备告诉你了。”  
拉姆用力地挣扎了几下，最后都以失败告终。穆勒很享受地看着拉姆挣扎的样子，这让拉姆有些怀疑穆勒这是准备道歉呢还是准备一鼓作气作次大的呢。  
第二个和第三个第四个吻落下之后拉姆就没了脾气，谁让他是托马斯·穆勒呢。穆勒的左手垫在拉姆的脑后寻找着一个接吻的最佳角度，而右手正悄无声息地解开了拉姆的衬衣扣子。  
谢天谢地拉姆今天没穿套头衫，要不然穆勒只能用剪刀解决问题了。  
穆勒的手指有些凉，游走在皮肤上的感觉带着冰冷的火热。拉姆感觉自己的灵魂在颤抖，他的皮肤在燃烧，唯一能拯救他的那个人只是在啃他的嘴唇，其他的没有任何进展。  
好吧，拉姆的裤子变的紧绷，好吧，穆勒真的在惩罚他。  
“托马斯……”  
“嗯？”  
“咱们能继续往下进行吗？”  
“那要看你呀。”  
皮球又被踢回来了。拉姆在心里叹了口气，然后抬起腰蹭着穆勒的小腹：“托马斯，我可不想把时间浪费在前戏，你说呢？”  
回应拉姆的是更加激烈的亲吻和被拽下的裤子。他的阴茎暴露在空气里，蹭在穆勒的T恤下摆上，事实证明这并不能缓解什么，只能火上浇油。  
而被绑住的双手失去了所有作用，现在是穆勒在主导这一切。  
那只冰凉的手终于握住了拉姆的阴茎。他发出了小声的呻吟，而且他发誓穆勒也听到了。  
半分钟之后穆勒的手离开了拉姆的身体，拉姆在床上难耐地扭动着身体，然后他就看见穆勒带着润滑液回到了床边。  
这次拉姆并没有拒绝穆勒，他甚至主动张开了腿，穆勒一边给拉姆做扩张一边絮絮叨叨地说，无非是关于昨天的吵架，自己的委屈啦之类的。可惜拉姆已经没有精力去听这些了，他的感官都在后穴，搅动的手指和敏感的内壁。  
当穆勒冲进来的时候拉姆发出了尖叫，穆勒这小子的动作用上了最大的力气，他的顶弄力道有些发狠。拉姆的腿搭在穆勒的肩膀上，跟着他的动作上下晃动。拜手腕的固定所赐，拉姆的上半身用不上力气，穆勒抬起他的腰扯着他的胳膊。拉姆的胳膊已经没有什么感觉了，但这样在某种意义上让他更加专注于另外一部分身体的感觉。拉姆咬着下嘴唇，眼睛里还有即将酝酿出的眼泪。他不知道自己的样子在穆勒看来有多诱人，简直就是一盘丰盛的晚餐。穆勒不会放过品尝美味的绝佳时机，对于他，对于拉姆，这都应该是一个享受的机会。  
穆勒射在拉姆身体里的几秒钟之后拉姆也被操到了高潮，他的身体形成了不可思议的弧度，在射出来之后就重重地跌回了床上。

“菲利，我们和好吧。”  
“……这是谁给你支的招？”  
“没人告诉我，这是我自己想出来的。”  
“胡扯。”  
“不过你还是没猜出来手腕上是什么呀。”  
“去年过生日你送给我的领带，蓝色带波点的。”  
“哎？”  
“傻瓜托马斯。”  
“那我也是属于你的傻瓜，菲利。”

【完】


End file.
